


Echoes Are Ruining My Life

by illegalplayer



Series: Poor Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalplayer/pseuds/illegalplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam complains about the poor design of the Men of Letters bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes Are Ruining My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any typos or grammar errors. I am currently looking for a beta.

At first I thought that the Men of Letters’ bunker was the coolest thing to find. Now, I’m starting to have my doubts.

Only certain rooms are soundproofed, the dungeon for instance, which is helpful when Crowley sings. However, the MoL weren’t thoughtful enough to make any of the bedrooms soundproof.

That’s not the problem though.

The problem is that no matter where in the bunker I am (besides the dungeon, but a person can only take so much of Crowley so I rarely stay there for long), I can hear the raucous noise of my brother and an angel having sex echoing down the hallways.

Dean is quiet, for the most part. It’s Castiel, fucking angel of the Lord, that just had to choose a vessel with a good set of lungs. For a fairly stoic and monotonous guy, he’s pretty animated in bed, from what I can hear.

I don’t want to hear.

I just want to read my book in peace and not hear–

“Oh, D-Dean! Yes! Fuck me harder!”

“OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!”


End file.
